Quinn
|disp_name=Quinn and Valor|image=Quinn OriginalLoading.jpg|image2=ValorSquare.png}} Abilities seconds. This cannot occur again for a few seconds, decreasing if Quinn triggers the Vulnerable. |description2 = If Quinn attacks a Vulnerable enemy, she deals (15 | }} at each level) bonus physical damage. |description3 = Harrier is disabled while is active. |range = 525 |customlabel = |custominfo = | }} }} | , , and can miss. |spellshield = will not block the mark or the applying autoattack. |additional = * Harrier's targeting priority is as follows: *# Last enemy hit. *## If the last enemy hit was a small minion, it appears to select a different target. *# Lowest health enemy champion. *# Lowest health enemy minion. * Harrier grants sight on marked targets. |video=Quinn IVideo }}}} Quinn commands Valor to fly forwards in a line, stopping when he collides with an enemy. Valor then deals physical damage and blinds nearby enemies within 210-range for seconds. |description2 = :}} Valor deals physical damage to all enemies within 275-range of himself and blinds them for seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1025 }} | , Blinding Assault is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |name = While in human form, |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional= |video=Quinn QVideo }}}} Attacking a target will grant Quinn bonus attack speed and flat movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2 = :}} Valor gains bonus attack speed. |description3 = All area within range is revealed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 2100 }} | }} Quinn dashes to an enemy, knocking it back a short distance, dealing physical damage and slowing the target's movement speed by 50%. This slow decays over 2 seconds. |description2 = Upon reaching the target, she leaps off and lands near her maximum attack range away from the target. Valor will immediately mark this target as . |description3 = :}} Valor dashes to an enemy and applies the same slow, knockback and physical damage, but does not mark or leap off the target. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} For 20 seconds, Valor replaces Quinn on the battlefield as a mobile melee attacker with alternate versions of Quinn's abilities. |description2 = Valor can move through units and gains greatly increased movement speed that gradually decreases to a lower amount while in combat. |description3 = For the duration, Quinn can use once. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} :}} Quinn returns to perform Skystrike, dealing physical damage to all enemies within range. |description2 = The damage is increased by 1% for every 1% of the target's missing health. If Skystrike has not been cast during Tag Team, it will be cast automatically when Tag Team ends. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 700 }} | }} References cs:Quinn de:Quinn es:Quinn fr:Quinn pl:Quinn Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Three release Category:Knockback champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Blind champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Melee champion